


Something like that

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [10]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: "I've heard crusaders in Gotham, the end up pretty lonely"This is how a friendship between two people who can save this city began - a fanvid in EnglishКак зарождалась дружба двух людей, от которых каждый день зависит судьба города
Relationships: Batman & Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne & Jim Gordon
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for Zero Year
> 
> возможны спойлеры к арке "Нулевого года"


End file.
